Friendzone
by Blank nick
Summary: Soul se para un día a replantearse su relación con Maka. ¿Están bien así como están o quizá estaría bien llevar su amistad a otro punto? ¿Está confundiendo sus sentimientos o lo que siente es real?
1. Prólogo: El inicio y el final

Friendzone

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Derechos reservados a Atsushi Okubo.

·

·

Toc, toc.

-¿Podemos entrar?

No recibe respuesta.

Se oyen murmullos al otro lado de la puerta.

-No creo que sea buena idea...- trata de convencer una de las voces.

-¡Tonterías! ¿Él mismo ha rogado que vengamos y ahora no quiere que entremos en su habitación?

-A lo mejor necesita unos momentos de soledad, es normal.

-No, viniendo de ÉL no es normal.

Pasan los minutos y las voces siguen hablando. Poco a poco se van apagando hasta que el silencio reina en la habitación.

Al otro lado de la puerta Soul decide esperar unos segundos más. No se fía de sus amigos y ve más que probable que en realidad ambos estén aún al otro lado de la puerta de madera, y que solo hayan fingido irse. Ni siquiera lo convencen las pisadas que oye a lo lejos, señal de que ya se han marchado.

Se tranquiliza, diciéndose a sí mismo que es un paranoico. Se tumba en su cama bocarriba, con la ropa de la calle aún puesta, y el pelo revuelto descansando sobre la blanda almohada, con la vista fija en el colorido techo, pero con la cabeza en otra parte.

Un fuerte estruendo lo espabila, haciéndolo volver de su mundo de fantasía. Se incorpora bruscamente y mira rápidamente a ambos lados, asustado. En la entrada de su cuarto se encuentra Death the Kid sacudiéndose algunas astillas de madera de la ropa y, a su lado el culpable del asesinato de su querida puerta.

-¡Qué mier...!- se muerde la lengua-. ¡Black Star, imbécil! ¡No hacía falta matar a la pobre puerta, ¿se puede sabes qué te ha hecho ella?!- se lleva las manos a la cabeza, exasperado-. ¿Se puede saber qué le digo yo a Maka ahora?- se gira hacia Kid-. ¿Y tú por qué no lo has detenido? ¡Se supone que eres el chico _perfecto_ , ¿no?! ¡Cumple con las expectativas!

A Soul le entraron ganas de romper algo, lo que sea. No entendía el por qué estaba tan enfadado, pero lo estaba. Dirigió su ira hacia el pobre de Kid.

 _Un simple cabello sería suficiente para dejarlo asimétrico._

-So-soul, ¿qué te pasa? Noto un aura oscura viniendo de tí- se estremeció-. Ni se te ocurra, Soul. No, no, aléjate de mí. ¡No te me acerques con esas tijeras! NO, SOUL.

Black Star empieza a pasearse por la habitación, toqueteando todo lo que su amigo colecciona y guarda en ella. Se tumba sobre la cama, justo en la misma posición en la que el albino estaba echado unos segundos antes. Bosteza, girándose para observar a sus dos amigos, que estaban forcejeando.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, ¿quizá estaba intentando quedarse dormido?  
No lo consiguió, ya que en ese mismo instante sus dos mejores amigos caen sobre él, cortándole la respiración.

Nota como una vena se le explota de la ira. Él ni siquiera quería ir a la casa, ¡solo había derribado la puerta porque Kid se lo había pedido! ¡Él había intentado convencerlo de que cambiara de idea! Pero claro, seguro que su mejor amigo no se lo creería...

-Para una vez que no soy yo el responsable...- dice mientras él también se suma a la pelea.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maka Albarn volvía alegre de casa de su mejor amiga. Estaba feliz. Spirit había intentado acorralarla para hablar con ella, pero lo no consiguió. Shinigami-sama le informó de una nueva misión de la cual se debía encargar para la semana que viene, pero ella estaba convencida de que seguramente lo tendría listo para antes del miércoles.

Brincaba de camino a su colorido piso.

-Soul, ya estoy aquí- informa.

Al no recibir respuesta se acerca a la habitación de su compañero. Inmediatamente nota la ausencia del trozo de madera que delimita el espacio de la guadaña.

-Soul, ¿qué le ha pasado a la puerta? ¿La has intentado atravesar o algo así? ¿Estás bien?

Asoma la cabeza y ve cómo su compañero de batalla se encuentra hablando pacíficamente con los otros chicos. Están sentados en el suelo, todos con las piernas cruzadas y discutiendo sobre algo que parece importante.

-Ah, hola Maka- la saluda el chico shinigami al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Hablando del rey de Roma...- murmura Black Star mientras mira de reojo a Soul, dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- pregunta esta vez Soul.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- responde Maka. Mira a su amigo con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Qué te pasa, Soul? Pareces nervioso. ¿Acaso temes que haya escuchado algo que no debía?

Kid nota cómo las mejillas de Soul cogen un color rojizo.

-Oh, callate- la recrimina. Acto seguido la agarra del brazo-. Ven aquí, necesito decirte una cosa.

-¡Ánimo, Soul!- grita uno de sus amigos. Lo que recibe por parte del de ojos rubís es una mirada fulminante.

-Cállate tu también. Por cierto, fuera.

-¿Cómo?

-FUERA DE MI CASA. Idiotas-. murmura una vez sus amigos abandonan el edificio.

·

·

·

Desde luego no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero algo es algo, ¿no?

¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios?


	2. La película norteamericana

_Holaaa. He vuelto, sí, lo siento. De todos modos, aquí está el segundo capítulo, el cual, en mi opinión, supera por mucho al primer capítulo, el cual hice bastante a lo loco. Éste ya está más pensado, es más largo, con más escenas humorísticas y la historia se desarrolla mejor._

 _¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Gracias por vuestros comentairios! ¡Nunca creí que la frase de_ vuestros comentarios son el motor que nos mueve a seguir escribiendo _fuese tan literal, pero lo es!_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

La típica película norteamericana

·

·

·

Death the Kid se sacude su traje una vez más, la segunda en el mismo día. Se asegura de que nada está fuera de su sitio correspondiente y acto seguido dirige su mirada hacia los otros dos chicos que yacen en el suelo, en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.

Y lo mejor de todo es que casi no ha tenido que luchar, Black Star se había ocupado de todo. Nada más unirse éste a la pelea, el Shinigami empezó a apartarse imperceptiblemente de sus compañeros, dejando que se pelearan ellos dos solos. Por supuesto, él solo hubiera podido dejar K.O. a ambos chavales, pero en ese momento no tenía a ni a Elizabeth ni a Patricia a su lado.

-De todos modos tampoco soy muy fan de la violencia- se dice a sí mismo. Entonces recuerda la escena de un Soul enfurecido, tijeras en mano apuntando al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Él sabe que el albino realmente no quería ocasionarle ningún daño, pero eso no impide que se salve de la patada "amistosa" que le proporciona a su amigo en la pierna-. Eso por querer arruinar mi simetría- dice con recelo.

-Pero si ni siquiera eres simétrico del todo. Venga Kid, no me tomes el pelo...-dice Black Star.

Kid se sorprende.

-¿Sigues vivo?

-¿Acaso me quieres matar?

-Ehhh... ¿supongo que no?

-Has dudado- señala el ninja haciéndose el molesto-. La duda ofende.

Deciden dejarse de bromas. El shinigami le tiende la mano al chico estrella, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- dice Kid señalando al chico que aún está insconciente.

-¡No lo sé! Ha querido matarme. ¡Solo por romper una puerta!

-¿SOLO por romper una puerta?- dice Kid alzando una ceja-. ¿Acaso te parece poco?

-¡Sí!- dice Black a la defensiva. Para él romper una simple puerta no es nada-. Aún recuerdo cuando casi me cargo su motocicleta.

-Eres monstruoso...

Death the Kid aparta la mirada del chico destruye-cosas y la fija nuevamente en Soul.

 _Quizá deberíamos irnos, tal y como él dijo en un principio._

-Y bien... ¿qué hacemos con él?- Los ojos dorados se abren un poco de la sopresa, aunque siguen mirando sin perder el semblante sereno-. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? Obviamente no podemos dejarle en este estado. Pecho-plano lo encontraría, y seguramente le rompería la cabeza a base de tomos enciclopédicos. No puedo dejar que eso le ocurra a mi mejor amigo. Además- añade con una sonrisa malévola-, nadie que haya tocado al Dios Black se sale de rositas...

·

·

·

Es curioso cómo es que nota las posturas de su cuerpo; primero estaba tumbado sobre la cama, luego se encontraba rodando por el piso, después desplomado en el suelo y ahora, sentado.

Pero él no recuerda haberse sentado en ningún momento.

Trata de ignorar ese detalle insignificante e intenta cerrar los ojos, solo que éstos ya se encuentran cerrados.

 _Perfecto, menos trabajo para mí._

Apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho e intenta quedarse dormido. Algo le dice que si se queda dormido todo irá mejor. Llena de aire sus pulmones y después lo suelta en una especie de silbido. Repite el proceso varias veces.

A punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, su intento de sueño se ve interrumpido por una potente luz que le es lanzada directamente a la cara. O bueno, él cree que es una luz, pues lo único que "ve" con sus ojos cerrados es que el interior de sus párpados adquiere una tonalidad rojiza. Abre los ojos con lentitud, como un bebé el cual ve el mundo por primera vez en su vida.

Aunque claro, los bebés no despiertan con la cara sonriente de Black Star a menos de un palmo de la suya.

Soul grita y, del susto intenta levantarse de la incómoda silla, aunque finalmente cae hacia atrás (silla incluida), golpeándose la espalda, y la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el suelo.

Antes de tener tiempo siquiera a plantearse cómo reaccionar ante la situación oye unas risas de unas voces muy conocidas.

-¡Dios, Soul!- escucha la voz entrecortada por la risa de su amigo shinigami-. ¿Qué tipo de grito ha sido ese?

-¡Parecía el grito de una chica!- corrobora Black Star-. ¿Eres una pobre damisela en apuros, Soul?

Aunque medio aturdido, Soul es capaz de reaccionar de la única manera que se le viene a la cabeza: Gritando.

-¿Dé qué va esto? ¡Dejad de reiros, joder! ¡Me he hecho daño!- pero los otros no le escuchan.

-¿Ves? Tenía razón cuando te dije que no hacía falta colocarle una mordaza.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que los dos chicos se calman.

-Perdona, Soul- se disculpa Black Star mientras vuelve a colocar la silla sobre las cuatros patas, obligando al chico a incorporarse-. Es que ha sido muy gracioso. Solo faltaba que hubiras gritado algo como "Kyyaaa".

-Ja, ja. No le veo la gracia. De todas maneras ¿a qué viene todo esto? La silla, las cuerdas, la linterna con la que casi me dejáis invidente...

-Eso ha sido idea mía. Nadie- señala con el dedo al chico albino- y repito, NADIE se mete con el aspirante a Dios y se queda tan pacho.

Soul sonríe.

-Pero es que os olvidais de un pequeño detalle- dice, contento al descubrir algo de lo que sus amigos no se habían percatado pese a lo obvio que era-. Soy un arma, por lo que simplemente necesito transformarme, cortar las cuerdas y patearos el trasero a ambos.

Kid, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio abre la boca.

-Pero es que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle- repite el chico, imitando las palabras del albino con aire de entendido-. Eres un arma, sí, pero eres una guadaña. ¿Te recuerdo que estás atado de brazos y pies a la silla? Si intentaras convertir tu brazo en la hoja de una guadaña el filo de ésta se clavaría en tu cuerpo antes de que tuvieras tiempo a cortar las cuerdas. Además, no tienes a Maka a tu lado, y un arma sola no puede hacer nada.

-Ya veo, una batalla de intelectos. Está bien, me has ganado.

-Tampoco era tan difícil...- murmura el pequeño ninja.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Olvídalo- dice, bajándose con un brinco de la mesa en donde estaba sentado-. Cambiando de tema, Soul... Ultimamente te noto raro. Ya no me alabas, ni me sigues como un buen creyente, ¿qué te ha pasado, mi fiel seguidor? ¿Ya no amas a tu dios todopod- ¡Auch! ¡Qué te pasa, Kid!

-Olvídalo. Fue una estupidez dejarte decir esa parte- dice el shinigami mientras pisa con más fuerza el pie de su amigo de pelo azul.

-Esperad... ¿habéis preparado un guión y todo?- reclama saber Soul.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- le responde Black Star zafándose del pisotón de Kid-. Queríamos hacer que pareciera la típica escena de película norteamericana de polis malos, pero tú lo arruinaste con tu chillido de nena.

-¿En serio, chicos?- contraataca el atado a la silla, alzando una ceja mientras mira a sus amigos con una expresión que roza en asombro y a incredulidad-. ¿Tanto tiempo libre tenéis? Cómo se nota que los papeles del tablón de misiones del Shibusen andan escaseando estos días...

Kid detiene lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos para encarar a Soul. Es algo complicado distinguir la silueta del joven con la pobre iluminación del cuarto, sumado a la costumbre del Shinigami de llevar un traje simétrico de color negro, pero tampoco es tan dificil cuando la otra persona se coloca a menos de cinco centímetros de tu cara. Los rostros de los dos chicos estaban tan cerca que literalmente Soul podría haber notado los dos distintos tipos de amarillo que formaban el curioso iris del chico.

-Ahora en serio, Soul. Has estado bastante distante con el grupo, con nosotros. Desapareces de nuestro lado sin avisarnos, intervienes cada vez menos en las conversaciones... Maka dice que incluso comes menos.

-El último dato te lo acabas de inventar- sonrió Soul-. No recuerdo haberla visto conversando contigo en los últimos cinco días.

Black Star golpeó su puño contra la palma de la mano izquierda. Kid se alejó de Soul y giró la cabeza en dirección al ninja.

-¡O sea, que la has estado vigilando estos últimos días! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo si no iba a llevar el registro de todos los chicos con los que habla Albarn? ¡Tal y como había pensado!

-Oh, ¿pero tú pien...?- Kid se interrumpió a sí mismo. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió el peso de las palabras de Black Star, las cuales calaron hondo en él-. No puede ser...- giró el cuello con lentitud en dirección al albino, quien en ese mismo instante estaba pálido, con los ojos y la boca abiertos. Aquellas palabras habían intranquilizado a más de uno, eso seguro. Los ojos de Kid se abrieron de par en par; ya no mostraban la mirada serena y tranquila que típicamente solían expresar-. Imposible... Soul... Tú...

 _Está enamorado de Maka._

·

·

·

 _¿Qué pensáis que pasará con la historia? ¿Se merece un review que trate de averiguar cómo continúa?_


	3. Hablar de tu vida amorosa no es cool

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, sino de Atsushi Okubo.**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Capítulo 3: Hablar sobre tu vida amorosa no es nada cool.**

–Pero... ¿desde cuándo?– tartamudea Kid mirando a Soul de soslayo.

Soul evita las miradas de sus amigos torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Baja los ojos y se muerde ligeramente los labios, nervioso. No nota gota alguna bajar por su piel, sin embargo sí que siente que su temperatura corporal ha subido.

¿Nervios, sonrojo, ira...? Soul no lo sabe con seguridad. De lo único de lo que está seguro es de que no quiere pasar ni un minuto más en esta sala aunque sea su propia habitación y desde su lugar pueda ver las astillas de madera desperdigadas por el suelo. Lo que al principio le había parecido una broma pesada casi divertida había desembocado en un momento altamente incómodo.

–¡Agh!– salta Black Star como un muelle–. ¡Odio este silencio!–. Dando grandes zancadas se acerca al chico de la silla–. Hey, Soul, Kid te ha hecho una pregunta, ¡contesta! ¿Cuándo, por qué, cómo, dónde? ¡Responde!

Soul se asusta ante la proximidad de su amigo. A cada pregunta que sale de la boca del ninja, el chico se acerca cada vez más a la cara del albino hasta que las narices de ambos muchachos llegan a rozarse. El acribillado a preguntas intenta, asustado, alejarse lo máximo del chico, pegándose completamente al respaldo del asiento.

–Black Star, para ya– interviene Kid–. Cualquiera que entrara por la puer... el espacio vacío en el que antes había una puerta y os viera tan juntitos pensaría cosas erróneas, ¿no crees? Por ejemplo, que os estáis besando o algo así.

Black Star se aleja de un salto de su amigo; murmura un inaudible "puaj" ante las palabras del Shinigami, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y hace como si tan solo el pensamiento le diera arcadas. Soul reacciona de manera similar.

–¡Qué asco, Kid!– exclama Soul desde el sitio–. ¡No podías haber puesto ejemplo más repugnante! ¿A quién se le ocurriría ese pensamiento tan perturbador? Pareces una fujoshi– decreta. Black Star asiente con él.

–¡No! ¡No es así!– se defiende el aludido agitando las manos–. ¡No me miréis con esa cara, chicos! ¿¡Y tú!?– señala con un dedo acusador al chico del pelo azul–. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? ¡Pareces una acosadora!– Kid comienza a reírse–. ¿Desde cuando te volviste un cotilla, Black Star? Parecías tan desinteresado al principio, y ahora no paras de soltar ridí...

Las carcajadas de Death the Kid se cortan de golpe.

–Auch... Eso ha tenido que doler...– es lo único que es capaz de decir Soul desde la seguridad de su asiento.

·

·

·

–¿De verdad estáis tan aburridos como para entrometeros en las vidas amorosas de los demás?– espeta Soul mordazmente.

–Sip– responde Black Star al lado suya con sonrisa inocente.

Soul le dirige una mirada de fastidio. Aunque ya no esté atado de manos y pies a la silla eso no significa que se sienta más libre. Al contrario; sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas se siente casi tan atrapado como cuando estaba sentado. Tras mucho tiempo de insistencia por parte de Black Star, Soul accedió a "largar por esa boquita suya toda la verdad", tal y como lo dijo el ninja. Kid se ocupó de deshacerse de las cuerdas por orden del chico estrella. Soul notó que el Shinigami no parecía tan interesado como el cotilla del pelo azul. Es más, parecía cansado, como si el asunto le pesase.

 _Seguro que está pensando en todas las cosas útiles que podría hacer. Para él, esto debe ser una pérdida de tiempo._

–¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Albarn?– la voz de Black Star vuelve al ataque. El albino vuelve la cabeza, haciendo oídos sordos. El chico estrella se coloca detrás de su mejor amigo, rompiendo así la formación de triángulo que formaban los tres muchachos y se dedica a repetir la misma pregunta en los oídos del joven–. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le viste a la pecho-plano?

Soul aprieta los dientes, furioso. Él mismo ha usado ese apodo en más de una ocasión, y enfrente mismo de su compañera. Entonces, ¿por qué se siente como si aquel fuera el peor insulto jamás creado?

Kid, viendo las intenciones de Soul de estamparle el puño en la cara del impertinente técnico decide intervenir por primera vez en la conversación.

–No la llames así, Black Star.

El aludido deja de tirar del cabello blanco de su amigo para fijar con fastidio la mirada en el Shinigami.

–¿Es la primera vez que hablas en una hora y lo primero que haces es ponerte de parte de Albarn? ¿Cuánto te costaría apoyarme a mí?

Desde el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas Kid le dispara una mirada severa y fría al chico. Descruza los brazos, y mientras que con una mano se quita las gafas de sol con la otra se señala el ojo izquierdo, provocando que en el ninja una mueca de asco. Antes de volver a colocarse las lentes oscuras, Kid dirige una última mirada envenenada a Black Star. Realmente es un poco estúpido vestir gafas de sol en un momento así, con el cielo negro y ningún atisbo de luz en las calles, pero el shinigami se rehusaba a ponerse un parche, ya que éste solo cubre un solo ojo, y tampoco es como si se pudiera permitir el ir andando tranquilamente por las calles con un ojo morado adornando su rostro. No sería bonito, y mucho menos simétrico.

Soul suspira con pesadez. Pese a que durante todo el interrogatorio no ha cambiando su actitud en extremo burlona e irónica, soltando bromas de tanto en tanto, no para de repetirse en su cabeza las preguntas del pesado de su amigo de pelo azul. ¿Y si ni él mismo conoce las respuestas?

–Yo... Eh... Nosotros realmente no... Maka... Ella es... Y... Bueno... Al fin y al cabo...

Black Star suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro largo, profundo y cansado, interrumpiendo al chico guadaña.

–Soul, en serio me alegro de que te hayas decidido a hablar por fin, ¿pero podría recomendarte el dejar de soltar palabras y frases inconexas? No hay quien te entienda.

–¿Sabes? Mantener una conversación sobre los problemas amorosos de una persona no es nada _cool_. Al contrario, es el típico tema que saldría a relucir en una fiesta de pijamas de chicas. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

–Y tú sabes que eso no me importa; lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ahora deja de cambiar de tema inútilmente y empieza a hablar– Soul gira los ojos, resignado–. Venga, amigo, sé que te mueres de ganas aunque no quieras admitirlo. Olvídate de todo eso de ser _cool_ y empieza a soltar prenda

–No fue hace mucho– dice finalmente Soul–. Es verdad que llevamos años siendo compañeros, pero eso era todo: éramos compañeros, y nada más. Nosotros nos llevábamos mal; sólo nos compenetramos y nos poníamos en armonía en el combate. En la vida cotidiana casi ni nos hablamos, pese a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Yo la llamaba aburrida y plana, y ella a mí pervertido, estúpido e insensato–cuenta con una sonrisa de añoranza, como si recordara aquellos momentos con morriña y cariño. Como si aquellos tiempos quedaran muy lejos–. Así nos pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo. Maka solía quedarse en el apartamento, con sus libros y sus apuntes; yo salía a montar la motocicleta y "sembrar el caos por la ciudad"– los labios del chico se curvan en una sonrisa y sueltan una pequeña carcajada para nada digna de él al recordar las palabras que solía soltar su compañera–. Sin embargo, hubo algo... no sabría definirlo...

–Resumiendo: no tienes ni idea de por qué acabaste enamorado de Maka– Soul levanta la cabeza y fija sus ojos rubí en Black Star. No obstante, la frase no ha salido de los labios del ninja, quien mira con una expresión de curiosidad al tercer chico que completa el triángulo en el suelo. Soul mira con algo de incredulidad al hijo del Shinigami–. ¿Eh?– murmura Kid extrañado–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me mirais así? A juzgar por cómo ha contado los hechos Soul da a entender que no sabe identificar sus sentimientos hacia Maka. Que está confuso.

–¡Eso no es ver...!– empieza a replicar Soul en su defensa, molesto.

–¡Eso es!– grita Black Star asustando a sus compañeros con su voz. Se acerca al Shinigami rompiendo una vez más el triángulo y le pasa el brazo por los hombros, risueño–. ¡Soul está tan confuso que se hiere a sí mismo! Vaya, por una vez te veo interesado en el tema, Shinigami. ¿Te ha saltado la vena curiosa o tal vez la amoro-?

–Punto número uno– enumera extendiendo el dedo índice frente a la cara de Black Star, acallando momentániamente al charlatán ninja–: no estoy ni mucho menos interesado en el tema, solo es una observación. Punto número dos– continua enseñando el dedo corazón, el cual luce un anillo con la figura de una calavera, símbolo de los Dioses de la Muerte–: no me ha saltado la vena cotilla, y mucho menos a la romántica. Punto número tres– finalmente baja la mano y aparta la mirada de la del peliazul–: esa estúpida referencia a Pokémon podrías habértela ahorrado.

·

·

·

 _Quizá este final no sea tan impactante como el anterior, pero tenía que cortar el capítulo en alguna parte, ¿no?_

 _Repasemos: Soul es un chico enamorado que quizá no está enamorado, Kid es un pedazo de excépito, y el cotilla de Black Star no pierde el buen humor bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _¿Qué pasará con este curioso trío?_

 _Solo queda un capítulo para acabar la serie, así que espero que permanezcáis atentos. Esta vez he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero espero que hayais sido pacientes._

 _Y... Eh... Bueno, esto se podría considerar spam, pero me arriesgaré: si queréis, pasaos por mi perfil y así podréis leer más de mis creaciones. Os recomiendo encarecidamente que leáis el de "por un vaso de café", más que nada porque también es del fandom de Soul Eater, y también es de comedia y romance._

 _Bueno, dejando de lado el spam: ¿Pensáis que merezco un review? ¿Quizá alguna posible predicción de la continuación del fic?_

 _¡Todo es bien recibido!_


	4. Confesiones

Capítulo 4: Confesiones.

-¡Oh, pecho-plano, mi querida pecho-plano! ¿Me harías el favor de casarte conmigo, por favor? No puedo soportar el verte con alguien más, dándoos mimitos a solas... ¡declaremos nuestro amor y sumerjámonos en estas aguas turbulentas llamadas amor! Yo siempre estaré a tu lado aun si llegáramos a ahogarnos...

Black Star llevaba más de 30 minutos recitando aquella cursilada que se le ocurría sobre la marcha, tratando de chinchar y hacer rabiar a su amigo. El ninja se arrodilla ante una dama invisible, y, posando su mano derecha sobre su propio pecho dice:

-Aunque el destino no quiera vernos juntos, aun si nuestras almas no soportan la presión de esta dolorosa unión, aun si los dioses no aceptan nuestro compromiso (yo por lo menos NO lo consiento), tu y yo, pecho-plano, nunca nos...

Kid, quien en estos momentos se encuentra dormitando, aburrido de la cháchara del pedante técnico abre los ojos, en parte sorprendido por la interrupción del solemne discurso del mismo. Frotándose ambos ojos con las manos tratando de apartar las diminutas legañas acumuladas en sus cuencas fija su vista en el chico de pelo azul.

-¿Por qué paras, Black Star? Con lo cómodo que estaba yo en con mi siesta... ¿Sabes que trabajas mejor que un somní...?

Kid decide cerrar la boca, interrumpiendo su frase. No es nada extraordinario ver a Soul corriendo tras el irritante ninja, murmurando amenazas de muerte dirigidas al peliazul, pero por pura precaución decide cerrar el pico.

Soul ha logrado atrapar al molesto ninja, y ahora se encuentra detrás de él, sobre el suelo, sentado, sujetando por detrás a Black Star, reteniéndolo con las piernas aferradas a su cintura y con una mano tapándole la boca. El chico de pelo azul se ríe, y con el rostro algo rojo por la risa trata de escapar del agarre de su mejor amigo.

-¿Vas a quedarte quieto por fin, Bla...?- interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, Soul destapa la boca de Black Star, quien aprovecha la ocasión para escapar de los brazos del albino. Soul Eater se agarra la muñeca con la cual amordazaba a Black Star hacía tan solo unos instantes con una mueca de profunda repulsión-. ¡Qué asco! ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!

Black Star ríe mientras corre lo más lejos posible de la guadaña y le enseña con burla la misma lengua con la que lamió la palma de Soul.

-Black Star, Soul, ¿lograréis madurar algún día o seguiréis siendo los mismos idiotas por el resto de la humanidad?

-¡Nunca cambiaremos!- exclaman ambos como si los dos chicos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en soltar la misma frase al unísono-. ¿Acaso dudabas lo contrario, Kid?

Con risas flotando por la pequeña habitación del colorido apartamento, los dos inmaduros chicos respondieron entre carcajadas a la pregunta de su escéptico amigo Shinigami.

Éste sonríe, observándolos con algo parecido al cariño. Al igual que no es extraño ver a la guadaña amenazar al técnico de pelo azul, es igual de común verlos riendo y tomándose el pelo mutuamente como si segundos antes no hubieran intentado matarse. Y Kid no sabe por qué, pero a veces se siente algo apartado cuando ve la fuerte relación de amistad que une a los dos chicos.

Son sus amigos, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no los envidie de cierta manera. Especialmente a Soul, ahora que...

-Kid, ¿en qué estás pensando?- ríe Black Star-. ¡Estás en las nubes!

Death the Kid lo mira como si se estuviera preguntando qué hacían Black Star y él mismo aún allí, si ya no había nada que escuchar. Soul ya había contado lo que el lado cotilla de Black Star quería saber. De hecho, se lo preguntó así; sin tapujos, a lo que el ninja sonrió mostrando su dentadura y dijo, atrapando la cabeza de Soul bajo el brazo:

-Ahora vamos a darle consejos a este intento (fallido) de galán de cómo conquistar a su princesita soñada.

Con su usual fuerza bruta, el ninja obliga a Soul a sentarse entre él mismo y Kid, asegurándose de que no escapa.

-Primero- dice Black Star dirigiéndose a su amigo con una sonrisa, como si él entendiese del tema más que nadie-: Qué le vas a decir en el momento en el que te declares.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que me voy a declarar a ella?

Black Star lo mira con seriedad.

-¡Eso sería de cobardes, Soul! Algún día deberás contarle a Maka lo que sientes; si no, ya verás como poco a poco las cosas se complicarán cada vez más hasta que te ahogues en tu propia soledad.

-Qué melodramático te pones...- murmura su amigo.

El Shinigami no dice nada, simplemente inclina ligeramente la cabeza, con un gesto que Soul identifica como decepción o cansancio ante las palabras del chico ninja. Realmente, eran pocas las veces en las que él había interrumpido a sus amigos. Ese día no parecía especialmente hablador, cosa que a el albino no se le pasa por alto, pero por alguna que otra razón decide ignorar ese hecho.

-A ver, repasemos- dice el ninja, dirigiéndose a Soul-. ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Maka? Tú mejor que nadie lo debes saber, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo eres tú quien está enamorado, digo yo.

-Mmm... Bueno, pues los libros, le gustan mucho los libros...

-Anda, ¿de verdad? ¡No me había dado cuenta!- lo interrumpe Black Star con voz irónica-. Dime algo que no sepa ya, lumbreras.

-Oh, bueno, a Maka le encanta hablar de su madre, estudiar, leer, sobresaltar por encima de todos, pelear y recolectar almas junto con su arma. Cosas de una chica normal, supongo.

-¿Desde cuándo ir por las calles de la ciudad llevándose almas con una guadaña gigante es algo normal, Kid?

-Desde siempre, Black Star. Tú también vas por ahí armado con una espada y nadie te dice nada- le contesta Death the Kid con tranquilidad, atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos-. En el hipotético caso de que debiéramos señalar con un dedo a la persona la cual ha creado más destrozos en Death City, desde luego no sería a Maka Albarn a la que yo destacaría, realmente- sentencia, mandándole una mirada significativa al chico del clan de las estrellas. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Soul aguantándose la risa, pues el albino sabe de sobras que el hijo del Shinigami lleva toda la razón.

-Bu... Bueno, volvamos a lo que nos incumbe hoy...

Soul, quien a duras penas podía soportar la risa cuando su amigo de tres franjas blancas dijo aquello parece estallar en carcajadas en ese mismo instante, interrumpiendo una vez más al peliazul.

-Black... Black Star...- apenas puede controlarse. De la pura risa, ahora se encuentra tumbado en el suelo, con una mano golpeando en suelo frenéticamente, y con la otra agarrándose el estómago, que le empieza a doler de tanto reír. Cuando por fin se calma un poco, ve que sus amigos lo miran; Kid con expresión algo confundida y Black Star con el rostro algo colérico.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, Soul?

Soul abre la boca, pero nada más ver la cara de su amigo peliazul vuelve a estallar en carcajadas sin motivo aparente.

-Es que...- Soul decide esperar un par de minutos más para calmarse. Después mira a Black Star a los ojos y le dice con una sonrisa-: Es que si tú, mono descerebrado, llegas al extremo de intentar cambiar de tema... es que definitivamente no tienes argumento alguno para combatir- se detiene un rato para poder observar la expresión del peliazul. Aun cuando ve que su rostro se vuelve cada vez más y más rojo de la ira, decide continuar hablando. Craso error, pésima elección-, lo que demuestra más aún lo simio que eres...

·

·

·

-¿Estás bien, Soul? Eso no tiene muy buena pinta...- murmura Kid al lado del albino, lanzándole una mirada preocupada-. ¿Te duele?

-Un poco, pero no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que lo hace, y créeme; se ha contenido.

-Bueno, por lo menos a ti te lo ha hecho en un lugar en el que puedes taparlo con la ropa...- sonríe-. Yo no tuve esa suerte.

-¿Mmm...? Parece que están hablando de cosas sucias, chicos- comenta Black Star acercándose a ellos, a lo que ambos chicos le dirigen una mirada furiosa.

-Que te den- murmuran ambos chicos con desprecio. Soul se baja la manga de la camisa, ocultando el moratón violáceo, y Kid deja sobre el suelo las vendas que sostenía en ese mismo instante. Inmediatamente, ambos se lanzan contra el ninja.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-... Y yo le dije que no, por supuesto. Y él me preguntó "¿por qué?" con los típicos ojitos de corderito degollado. Deberíais haberlo visto. Me dio bastante pena el pobre chico. Y yo le contesté: "Verás, chico, no soy yo, eres tú. Eres cansino, aburrido y, bastante tonto, la verdad. Lo siento."

Elizabeth Thompson finaliza su monólogo, al tiempo que las risas llenan la habitación de la chica. Su hermana, Patricia, se sujeta el estómago mientras ríe, mientras que Tsubaki simplemente suelta una débil risa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Maka-chan?- pregunta Patty con su usual tono infantil, al darse cuenta de que la chica parecía distraída, como si no estuviese atenta a la conversación; como si su mente no estuviera en aquella habitación-. Estás como ausente.

Maka sale de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de la rubia. Sonríe de forma dulce, como si intentase tranquilizar a la chica y responde con voz suave:

-Oh, no pasa nada, Patty. Es solo que últimamente...- la chica se interrumpe de pronto, como si se lo hubiera pensado más detenidamente y no quisiera dar más información-. No es nada, Patty- sonríe.

Patty la mira extrañada. Es curioso ver cómo las facciones infantiles de la pistola se contraen en una expresión confusa.

-Déjala, Patty- interviene su hermana mayor-. Maka- dice muy despacio su nombre, alargando las vocales, haciendo que la palabra de cuatro letras aumente su duración unos cuantos segundos más de lo usual. Alza la barbilla y la mira con ojos traviesos, como los de un niño que acaba de realizar una travesura, o que está a punto de cometerla-, no sabía que eras el tipo de chica que se pierde en sus propios pensamientos. ¡Oh!- exclama de pronto, fingiendo asombro. Le lanza una mirada pícara a la chica de las coletas, quien nada más percatarse de la mirada de Liz se estremece, aun sin saber por qúe exactamente-, no estarás pensando en chicos, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras realizan el efecto deseado, y tanto Patricia Thompson como Tsubaki Nakatsukasa se vuelven en dirección a la chica de cabello rubio.

\- ¿Cómo?- exclama Maka Albarn, sorprendida por las ocurrencias de la muchacha. Luego ríe nerviosa-. ¡Te equivocas, Liz! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante idea?

Pero sus amigas habían dejado de escucharla hacía rato.

-¿Tu crees, hermanita?

-Absolutamente.

-¿Y harán _eso_?

-Te refieres a viajar a África a cazar y montar jirafas gigantes, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro!- exclama su hermana menor entre risas-. ¿Qué va a ser si no?

Liz suspira.

-No creo que Maka-chan estuviera pensando en esas cosas, Liz...

-Las apariencias engañan, mi querida Tsubaki. ¿Acaso no viste el otro día como _él_ la miraba? ¡Parecía que quería comérsela con los ojos! ¡Definitivamente _él_ está enamorado de ella!

-Tampoco era para tanto- dice Tsubaki, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto-. Es cierto que le lanzaba mirada ocasionales de vez en cuando, pero decir eso es muy exagerado, Liz.

-¡Tonterías!- replica la chica. Gira con brusquedad la cabeza, sacudiendo su liso pelo rubio-. Tú lo viste, ¿no es cierto, Patty?

-¡Afirmativo!

Maka las mira, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, alternado miradas en dirección a las tres chicas. Cuando finalmente se atreve a preguntar de qué están hablando, Elizabeth es la primera en responder.

-¡Pues de quién va a ser! ¡Del chico que no paraba de mirarte antes de ayer en la cancha de baloncesto!

La niña de las coletas sonríe con esa sonrisa que todos soltamos cuando nos hablan de algo de lo que no tenemos idea, pero que hacemos para intentar salir del paso como pudiéramos.

-Eh... ¿y de quién hablan?

Tanto las caras de Elizabeth como Tsubaki muestran una expresión de ligera sorpresa contenida, al contrario de Patty, quien no se molesta un solo segundo en controlar sus emociones.

-¿No te diste cuenta, Maka-chan?- suelta de pronto Patty-. ¡Así que realmente estabas prestando atención a ese gordo libro que traías!- ríe-. ¡Creía que solo lo habías traído de arma, como me dijo Soul-kun!

Una mano con un par de pulseras colgado tapa la boca de la menor de las Thompson al notar que en la frente de la técnico de guadaña se empieza a marcar una vena furiosa. A pesar de ello, Maka sigue sonríe con los ojos cerrados, controlando sus emociones la perfección. Ya hablaría con su compañero cuando llegara al apartamento, pero sus amigas no tenían por qué ver su cólera.

Tsubaki, ajena a todo, tira de la manga de su amiga, que se gira hacia ella, borrando todo rastro de enfado en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tsubaki?

La chica de la coleta morena le hace un gesto a su amiga indicándole que se acerque. Tsubaki le murmura algo al oído, muy bajito, pero que sin embargo hace que los ojos verdes de su amiga se abran ligeramente, sorprendidos.

Cuando Tsubaki se aleja del oído de la chica, apartando sus labios de la oreja de su amiga la mira con un cierto deje de sorpresa, pues seguramente esperaba alguna otra reacción por parte de la rubia.

-Maka-chan...- dice con cautela-. ¿No estás... sorprendida?

Maka voltea la cabeza con suavidad, dirigiéndole a su amiga una mirada de empatía.

-Claro que me sorprende, Tsubaki, es solo que... bueno, yo ya me había dado cuenta de que...

Liz suspira, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa resignada en los labios.

-Dios, si ese chico no sabe ocultar sus emociones...

Todas ríen, Maka algo cohibida, pero risueña.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya ha anochecido y las calles de Death City están únicamente iluminadas por la luz de las farolas. Aun así, Maka Albarn trota feliz, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría camino a su casa.

No sabe por qué está tan feliz, realmente, lo que sus amigas le habían contado, las miradas de _él_ el otro día en la cancha de baloncesto, la atención que _él_ la proporcionaba... Debería estar aterrada, pues Maka Albarn nunca fue una de esas chicas a las que se le dieran bien lidiar con los sentimientos de los chicos, a diferencia de Elizabeth...

Una risa cantarina pasa desapercibida por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. ¿En qué está pensando? Claro que Maka sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, ¡y desde mucho tiempo atrás! Ella nunca fue una persona en extremo observadora, pero nadie podría pasar por alto las claras indirectas del chico. Aun sabiendo eso, Maka nunca se le había acercado en demasía. Tímida, pues quizá pensaba que aquellos pequeños gestos que le hacía el chico eran solo imaginaciones suyas... Si le hubiera preguntado una cosa así a la cara, si ella se le hubiera declarado y se hubiera equivocado hubiera quedado como una estúpida, ¿no?

-Soul, ya estoy aquí- dice nada más abrir la puerta del apartamento, con un tono aún cantarín. No recibe respuesta, aunque tampoco la esperaba, honestamente. Cierra la puerta detrás suya y se adentra en la casa. Normalmente su compañero se encuentra encerrado en su habitación, con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen, incapaz de escucharla-. Soul, ¿qué le ha pasado a la puerta? ¿La has intentado atravesar o algo así? ¿Estás bien?- bromea. En condiciones normales se habría enfurecido y le hubiera gritado al albino en busca de una respuesta, y más valía que fuera creíble, porque si no... pero ese día Soul tenía la suerte de que su técnico se encontraba de un inusual buen humor.

La chica de las coletas se asoma por el marco de la puerta, sonriendo. Cual es su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su amigo no está solo.

Kid es el primero en notar su presencia, girándose y saludándola. Ella le dirige una mirada risueña, dulce. Antes siquiera de que ella pueda devolverle el saludo y preguntarle el por qué de las gafas de sol que lleva puestas Soul habla:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Ella aparta la mirada del Shinigami para responder a su arma. Aunque su respuesta era una clara broma, se extraña un poco al ver como Soul parece algo cohibido ante las palabras de ella.

-Soul, ¿qué...?

Él la interrumpe con algo de brusquedad. Acto seguido agarra a Maka por uno de sus brazos, apartándola del ninja y el dios de la muerte.

-Ven aquí, necesito decirte algo.

Ella se trata de resistir al agarre de la guadaña.

-Espera, tengo que...

Se interrumpe a sí misma cuando oye la voz de Black Star dirigiéndose a Soul. Esas eran acaso palabras de... ¿ánimo?

Le resulta confuso, y posteriormente gracioso cuando oye la voz de su amigo echándolo de la casa a gritos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Qué malas pulgas tiene ese chico...- murmura Black Star cruzado de brazos, sentado junto a Death the Kid, fuera de la vivienda de sus amigos-. Y eso que le he ayudado en todo...

-Mmm... No sé, Black Star, ¿desde cuando el no parar de chinchar a tu mejor amigo se considera ayuda?- le recrimina el chico de las gafas de sol con la mirada perdida.

-¡Ya está bien, Kid!- estalla el peliazul, asustando al chico-. ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa hoy?! ¡Fuiste tú el que sugirió la idea de ir a visitar a Soul, arrastrándome, ¿y luego actúas como si no te importara tu amigo?!

-Black Star, no es...- dice con típica serenidad desde el suelo.

-¡No, Kid! ¡No has abierto la boca en toda la tarde! ¡¿Y luego me recriminas a mí?! ¡Yo por lo menos he tratado de ayudar a Soul, a diferencia de ti!- le interrumpe, agarrándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo con furia-. ¡¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?! Soul es tu amigo y por fin el muy maldito va a declararse a la chica de la que ha estado enamorado durante largo tiempo, ¡¿acaso no te alegras por él?!- suelta los brazos de su amigo Shinigami para agarrar sus mejillas con brusquedad, estirándolos, haciendo que el chico suelte quejidos de dolor-. ¡Eres tan egoísta! ¡Actúas como un enamorado resentido!

Las gafas de sol caen al suelo debido al movimiento, y es en ese mismo momento en el que Black Star suelta los mofletes de su amigo lentamente. Una solitaria lágrima baja por las mejilla derecha del chico obseso con la simetría, quien trata de quitársela de encima con la mano, fingiendo que se frota las mejillas doloridas antes de que el ninja la vea.

-Así que es eso...- susurra lentamente, mirando al Shinigami a los ojos y con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa-. Tú estás enamorado... ¿de Soul?

-¡De Maka, imbécil!- lo corrige el dios de la muerte rabioso y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos amarillos-. ¡No hagas bromas sobre eso, peliazul hiperactivo!

El ninja se sorprende un poco ante la molestia de su amigo y su tono de voz, acallando de pronto su furia.

-Pero...-Black Star calla de pronto, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Algunas lágrimas caen del ojo derecho de Kid (el que no está amoratado), aunque de los labios del chico no sale sollozo o quejido alguno. Solo lágrimas-. Kid...- murmura el chico bajito, pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su amigo-. Tío...- susurra el ninja, apoyando la cabeza del hijo de Shinigami-sama en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, tratando de consolar a su amigo, quien está demasiado cansado como para oponerse-. Amigo, estás bien metido en la friendzone.

·

·

·

 _Buenas a todos, sé que ya era hora de subir finalmente el desenlace de este fic. Y... bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? He tratado de alargar lo máximo este capítulo, a que es el último de a saga, aunque creo que no es suficiente excusa como para retrasarlo durante un mes, ¿no? XD_

 _Espero que os haya gustado, o por lo menos sorprendido. Realmente me sorprende de que nadie me hubiera comentado nada, ni siquiera una insinuación sobre las intenciones de Kid, pues fui dejando algunas referencias sobre él, pero bueno..._

 _¿A que pensábais que el que se quedaría en la temida zona del amigo sería la guadaña albina? ¡Pues no! Bueno, para empezar, debemos comentar de que a mí, por lo menos me gusta bastante el KiMa, así que quería darle algo de mi toque a esta historia. De todas formas tampoco es como si hubiera cambiado el SoMa de la historia, aunque he de decir que este fic iba más enfocado a la comedia, pero bueno..._

 _Por si hay confusión, el chico del cual hablan Patty, Liz y Tsubaki es Kid, no Soul. Me gustaría alargar un poco más las notas de autor, pero son las tantas de la noche y mi cerebro no está tan espabilado como antes._

 _He visto a una patada de personas despedirse de esta formas, así que..._

 _Matta ne~_


End file.
